


[Podfic] I Can't Feel You

by The Reader (arsenicarose)



Series: Podfics by ArsenicaRose [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Comfort, Emotional Repression, Helping Someone Out of Their Shell, In which George is cold and Dream is warm, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, Repression, Wow I don't know how to tag this lol, numb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/The%20Reader
Summary: George doesn't feel, doesn't allow himself to feel. Dream feels everything.(AKA George is emotionally repressed and Dream drowns him love until he can feel it)A/N: This is not to reduce the contributions that George has made to Dream's life, it's just from George's perspective. Also, I don't actually know any of this to be true lol.(Read by Author)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Podfics by ArsenicaRose [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153307
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] I Can't Feel You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Can't Feel You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000221) by [arsenicarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose). 



[I Can't Feel You Podfic](https://soundgasm.net/u/arsenicarose/I-Cant-Feel-You)

Link is to Soundgasm. Sorry there is no formatting. I am not the best at that. >.<

If you have any of my works that you would like to request, feel free to comment below! <3


End file.
